Digimon Chaos:
by Kianomi1234
Summary: After all twelve children grow up and save the digiworld they are now normal with families of their own. Tai,Matt,Sora,Izzy,Joe,TK,Davis,Kari,Mimi,Cody,Yolei and Ken. With all their children and jobs the last thing they expected was fourteen digieggs arriving at their home. Can the new digidestined defeat the new evil or will it swallow them. Srry not good at summaries.
1. Prolog

**I don't own digimon or any of their characters. I only own my OC's,**

**Digimon Chaos: The Next Generation**

Prolog:

A long time ago twelve children went into or should I say got sucked into an unknown place, some call it cyber space but really it is known as the digital world; home to creatures known as digimon. The twelve children fought many great evils in the digital world with their last win over evil they went home. With evil out of the way in the digital world and in the human world they gave their digimon back to the digital world. They went on to lead normal lives producing twelve new digidestined children:

Nomi Kamiya:12, Umi Kamiya:12

Taki Ishido:13(Matt), Laura Kido:12, JT Kido:6, Mierra Koshiro:6,

Wil Ishido:12, Yuuko Ishido:11(TK &amp; Kari)

Stacey Motomiya:12, Sara Ichijoji:13, AJ Ichijouji:11,

Danny(Dan)Hida:12.

These new twelve children will have to overcome many obstacles and evils. They must stop the chaos that has formed around the digital world before it seeps into their world.

_Digital World: _

"_Jewelbeemon we have to hurry!" screamed Owlmon as he clung to the bag which holds twelve digieggs. _

"_Owlmon, don't worry about me; get the eggs out of here and fast!" Jewelbeemon pushed Owlmon ahead and turned towards the evil racing towards him. Owlmon stumbled alittle and stopped, as he turned to help Jewelbeemon Mummymon appeared. _

"_Where are the eggs!" Mummymon roared as he picked Jewelbeemon off the ground. _

"_You will never have them or the…"_

"_Silance!" Mummymon glared at Jewelbeemon with anger, then he turned his attention to Owlmon who was frozen in fear. _

"_Hand them over and I might spare you!" Mummymon held his left hand out waiting for Owlmon to accept. _

"_Owlmon, please get to the them before they do.."_

"_But Jewelbeemon you can't fight alone-" Owlmon pleaded with his old friend. _

"_Go!" Jewelbeemon fired a Spike Buster making Owlmon fly with the speed of light away from him. _

"_NO!" Mummymon screamed as he dropped Jewelbeemon and went after Owlmon. _

"_Please God of the portal allow the eggs to teleport to the children." With everything Jewelbeemon had left he made the eggs that Owlmon was carrying disappear into the human world. Jewelbeemon fell beside a tree smiling as Owlmon came racing back with a panic on his face. _

"_Jewelbeemon!" Owlmon landed by his fallen friend, looking him over. _

"_The eggs they-"_

"_Owlmon, I sent the eggs to their children." _

"_Oh, that means we did our job-" Owlmon was cut off by his glowing friend. _

"_Owlmon, my time here is done, you must guide the children when they come….you are now the guardian of the digidestined…"Jewelbeemon closed his eyes as his life force drifted into the air. _

"_NO, someone please!" Owlmon screamed. Just as the last of Jewelbeemon's data was about to dissolve a golden white light shined holding him in place. Owlmon looked up to see Dracmon in a ray of white light. _

"_Please, Lady Dracmon save him, we need him." Owlmon pleaded with her in hopes she would understand._

"_Owlmon I can't bring him back but I can contain him in this tree for the time being." She smiled and waved her staff forming Jewelbeemon's body into the appletree. Owlmon nodded and flew to her. _

"_My lady what will happen to the eggs-"_

"_We must rely on the children to awaken them, but for now you must watch over Jewelbeemon please." Olwmon nodded and Dracmon vanished into light leaving Owlmon alone. Will the children be able to fufli their roles or will evil win. _

_copy right(1-31-15) I hope you like it please comment and review. _


	2. Chapter 1: Egg-Day

**I don't own digimon just my OC's. Chapter one will explain how they get their eggs so chater one will be alittle long **

**Chapter 1: Egg-Day**

**Nomi and Umi Kamiya:**

"Nomi, time for breakfast!" Umi yells from the living room. Nomi sits up and stretches. She takes her brown hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall in waves at her shoulders.

"Coming!" she calls back as she gets out of bed and heads down stairs. As she rounds the hallway a bright light shines in through the computer room. She stops, inching towards the room(_should I go in, I mean it is dad's office?) _She stands in front of the door, as her hand reaches for the door the light stops.

"Nomi, what are you doing?" Nomi whips around and sees Umi. Umi walks beside Nomi with a puzzled look on his face.

"I just thought, I mean...nevermind." Nomi pushes past her twin and into the living room.

"Nomi, wait-"

"No, just leave me alone please.." Nomi sits on the couch as Umi walk over to the kitchen.

"Okay, guys I'll be late coming home so-"

"Yeah, whatever." Nomi says without looking at her father. Her father sighs and walks out the door.

"Bye dad.." Umi whispers as he walks over to Nomi, with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that about!" Nomi rolls her eyes goes into her room to get ready for school._(That light, it kinda looks familiar…) _she thinks as she puts her usual blue tanktop, jeans and neon blue and white shoes on. She grabs her backpack from the computer room as well as Umi's backpack and runs towards the door. Umi is a little bit behind her. Nomi hands Umi is back pack as they walk out the door lock it and head to school, not knowing that their destiny will change as soon as they get there.

**Taki Ichido: **

"Mom, when is dad coming home?" Taki asked as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Honey I don't know.."

_(If he even comes home..)_ Taki thought as he walked towards his mother. She pulled him into a hug.

"Mom…." Taki pulled away and walked towards the hallway. Taki rounded the corner just as a bright light shined through his room.

_(What..the…) _Taki stopped as the light dimmed into nothing. He opened his door and there in the middle of the room sat a blue egg with white polka dots. He closed his door and locked it. He inched towards the egg, the egg moved as Taki got closer.

"What….is it?" Taki asked his self knowing he didn't have to answer.

"_Knock, knock. _Taki are you ready for school yet?" His mother asked. Taki grabbed the egg and placed it in his backpack.

"Um...yeah just let me get a few things then I'll be out!" he called back.

"Alright, I'll be at the flower shop honey." His mother answered back before she left. Taki put his usual white and green shirt, khaki short, and green shoes on. He grabbed his backpack and unlocked his door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal-bar and walked out the door.

_(What the hell is this thing and why is it moving..)_ Taki locked the door and started off for his school. Not knowing just how important that egg really is.

**Laura and JT Kido: **

Laura helps her brother with his homework, just as her father leaves for work. JT smiles as his big sister sits beside him.

"Laura, can you walk me to school-" JT get cut off by the flash of light coming from their parents room.

"What was that?" Laura asks as she gets up and walks over towards the room. JT gets off his seat and heads towards her.

"Laura we can't go in mom and dad's room you know-"

"So what dad left already and mom is still working on her designs." Laura spoke in a perky tone as they crept closer to their parents room. Laura opens the door and peeks inside.

"Anything in there?" JT asks as he peeks around Laura.

"Not that looks out of place...wait look!" Laura rushes over towards two eggs; one with blue and white stripes and a name tag on it. The other a neon blue with a name tag on it.

"Laura what are they or it…" JT asks as he reaches for the one with his name on it. Laura grabs his hand before he can reach it.

"What...it has my name on it…" JT makes a puppy dog face, hoping that it will work.

"JT, I don't think that mom and dad would just leave these out in the open.."_(or at least I don't think they would have, but maybe) _Laura thought as she held hers in her arms. JT grabbed his and hugged it tightly, smiling with happiness. They walk out of their parents room and back into the living room.

"AJ put the egg in your room for now I'll do the same ok." JT nodded and went into his room. Laura went over to her backpack and put the egg in it. _(Just because we both have one doesn't mean he has to take his..right) _she thought as her younger brother came out of his room with is backpack. He smiled at her and went over towards the door, putting his shoes on. Laura walked over towards her brother and put her shoes on as well, then they both walked out the door and headed to school.

copy right 2-1-15 Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 1 Continued

** I don't own Digimon just my OC's.**

**Chapter 1: Egg-Day continued.**

**Mierra Koshiro: **

"Mierra, will you please sit still!" her mother commanded. Mierra stopped fighting her mother, pouting.

"Honey, I'll be late coming home ok." Izzy said as he bent down to kiss his wife and little girl. He patted Mierra's reddish brown hair and left for his work. Mia(Mierra's mother) smiled as she let Mierra go.

"Mommy, why is daddy always leaving?" Mierra asked but even for a six year old she knew why.

"He has a lot of work baby, he really wants to be here-" her mother got cut off by the phone ringing. Mia stands up and rushes towards the phone. Mierra walks back into her room and waits. Just as she's about to leave the room, the bright light appears blinding her for a few seconds._(What is that..)_ Mierra thinks as she walks over towards the light. As the light dims Mierra can make out an egg shape. She grabs the neon green egg and smiles.(Wow, did daddy get this for me?) Mierra thinks as she holds the egg closer to her.

"Mierra, we have to go or you'll be late for school!" Her mother yells from the living room.

"Okay coming!" Mierra yells back. Mierra puts her egg in her backpack and grabs her navy blue jacket and yellow gloves(which were her father's). She walks into the living room smiling.

"Mierra, your too cute today." Her mother says smiling as she takes her little girls hand. They walk out the door and off to Mierra's school.

**Wil and Yuuko Ishido: **

"Wil!" Yuuko yells from the kitchen.

"What!" Wil calls as he walks up from the hallway._(Why are you so haiper in the morning!) _Wil thought as he sat down at the table. Yuuko rolls her eyes as she puts an omelet on Wil's plate.

"Where is mom and dad?" Wil asked as he started to chow down on his food. _(Will you slow down, it isn't going anywhere.) _Yuuko thought as she sat down across from her older brother.

"Mom went to work and dad went to his book signing-" Yuuko got cut off by the light coming from her and her brother's rooms.

"Yuuko, what are you staring at?" Wil waves his hand in front of Yuuko. She blinks and gets up running towards her room.

"What the hell!" Yuuko yells. Wil drops his fork and runs into Yuuko's room.

"What, what's wrong-"he stops when he sees Yuuko holding a white and yellow egg. _(What is that?) _Wil thought as he inched towards Yuuko.

"Wil go check your room…"

"What why?"

"Just do it!" Yuuko yelled as she walked past Wil and into his room. He followed her and sure enough, Wil's room had a pure white egg sitting on the floor next to his computer. Wil walked over and bent down picking it up.

"What are they.." Wil asked knowing neither one of them knew what they were.

"Um maybe mom will know-"

"No, we can't tell mom or dad!" Wil protested as he put his egg in his backpack.

"Wil what are you doing! We can't-"

"Can't what their ours right"

"Yeah, but..okay fine." Yuuko ran back into her room and got her backpack and her mother's old camera. Wil grabbed his hat and walked into the living room to wait for Yuuko.

"Wil, what if we're not the only ones with these things?" Yuuko asked as she walked beside him. They put their shoes on and started out the door.

"I don't know Yuuko, we might just have to see what happens." Wil locked the door as Yuuko started down the steps. They then started off towards school.

**Stacey Motomiya:**

"Dad, can you please come watch my tryouts-" Stacey got cut off by her mother's cell ringing.

"What?" her father walks over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to come watch my soccer tryouts!" Stacey yelled as she pushed past her father and mother. She ran into her room and locked the door._(Why are they always like this!) _She thought as she started packing her backpack. Stacey walked over to her computer grabbing her notebook, just as her hand touched her computer a bright light blinded her. Making her fall to the floor.

"What the hell-" She blinked a little trying to focus, and when she finally could see a gray spiked egg sat in front of her.

_(Ok..what the hell came out of my computer?) _she thought as she got up off the floor with the egg in her arms.

_Knock,Knock. _Stacey whipped around in a panic.

"Stacey your mother and I are off to work can you walk to school?" her father asked.

"Um..yeah I can…"

"Alright, you see after school then." And with that her parents left leaving Stacey with an unusual egg in her arms. She looked at the egg with a smile forming on her lips.

(It doesn't hurt me, the spikes don't hurt when I touch them, why?) she thought as she grabbed her notebook off the floor and placed the egg in her backpack. (I wonder if Nomi or Taki has one of these?) she thought as she put her shoes on and walked out the door smiling.

copy right:2-1-15 hope you like it


	4. Chapter 1: Finished

**I don't own digimon only my OC's**

**Chapter 1: Egg-Day Finished. **

**Sara and AJ Ichijouji:**

Sara grabs a white ponytail pulling her light purple hair into a tight bun.

"Sara, are you going to computer club today?" AJ asked as he entered her room. Sara rolls her eyes and walks past her little brother and into their parents computer room.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She goes for the door just as a bright light shines through.

"Sara look-"

"I can see AJ!" Sara called back as she backed away from the door and into AJ.

"Where is mom and dad?" Sara asked

"Um mom took Leo to his doctor appointment, why" AJ asked puzzled by his older sister's fear.

_(What the hell can make that type of light!)_ She thought as she inched closer to the sighed and pushed past Sara opening the room.

"No!" but before Sara could stop him, AJ opened the door letting the light blind the both of them. They both fell to the floor covering their eyes.

"Damn it AJ!" Sara said as she blinked trying to regain her focus.

"Sorry, what was it?" AJ asked as he helped his sister off the floor and into the room. As the enter the room the light dims into two eggs; one green with yellow polka-dots with a name tag and the other light and dark green with a name tag on it. Sara's eyes widen as does AJ's.

"What are they.."

"Maybe the easter bunny came early.." AJ said as a smile formed on his face. Sara pushed him and shook her head.

"AJ they have are names on them...and the easter bunny isn't real!" Sara walked over and picked her egg off the ground. _(What are they, and does mom and dad know about them) _She thought as AJ picked his up.

"What are we going to do with them?" AJ asked

"I don't know but maybe Nomi, or Umi will know.." Sara whispered as she left the room and went into her room.

"Look AJ just put it in your backpack and take it with you-"

"But what if mom and dad-"

"AJ just do as I say!" AJ flinched as his sister yelled at him, he nodded and went to get his backpack. Sara put her egg in her backpack and walked out into the living room just in time as her mother(Yolie) walked through the door. Sara's eyes got big as she thought (Damn mom's home!)

AJ came out of his room and his eyes widened just like Sara's at the sight of his mother.

"You two are still here?" their mother asked as she put Leo in his playpen.

"Yeah I kinda forgot to tell you that AJ will be at the Computer Club with me today…" AJ gave Sara a puzzled look.

"Oh ok then see you two later, love you." Yolie smiled as her two oldest walked out the door and off to school.

**Danny(Dan) Hida: **

Danny grabs his black jeans out of the wash just as his father starts for the door.

"Danny I'll be late tonight, my case will probably run another hour than expected-" Cody got cut off by Danny's sigh and rudeness.

"Danny-"

"I'll be fine here like I am every other night ok!" Danny said without looking at his father. Cody sighed and walked out the door. _(Why does he even try.) _Danny thought as he changed into his white and brown long sleeved shirt and black jeans. As he walked out of his room a bright light shone in through his father's office.

"What..the hell is that?" Danny asked himself

He opened the door just as the light dimmed into nothing but a simple orange egg. _(okay if this is my father's way of a joke he really is old)_ Danny thought as he picked the egg off the floor. He held the egg to his chest, hugging it making it glow.

"What…" Just as Dannys about to throw the egg down it transforms into a small round creature with a long thing on its head.

"Hi, my name is Tsubumon.." the creature smiled as it cuddled close to Danny. _(Its cute but what is it)_ Danny thought as the clock rang eight o-clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Danny yelled as he ran into the living room.

Danny put Tsubumon on the couch grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door.

"Wait, I wanna come!" Tsubumon cried. Danny stopped and turned to see his creature was balling, and following him.

"What no..you can't!"

"Please, I'll be good I promise!" Tsubumon said as he jumped into Danny's backpack. Danny sighed as he put his shoes on and ran out the door.

_(Can my day get any weirder?)_ Danny thought as he sprinted down the steps and towards his school.

**Everyone: Main Ending for Chapter 1**

As the children each with their eggs or in Danny's case his digimon sprinted to their school, they don't have a clue as to the power with which they have been given.

"Hey Nomi!" Stacey and Yuuko called together. Nomi smiled as she ditched her brother to hang with her friends and cousin.

"So how was your morning?" Nomi asked. Yuuko, Stacey, Sara, and Laura. They looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Um mine was okay" Yuuko said as she glanced at her brother. Who was goofing off with his cousin.

"Yeah mine to, same old things like breakfast and a brigh-" Stacey got cut off.

"What you too?" Nomi asked as the girls entered the school building. Mierra and JT started talking over the others.

"So how was your morning?" Mierra asked hope that maybe someone else had an egg like her.

"Um it was ok, just the usual.." JT lied

"Oh.." Mierra's happy smile faded into a frown.

"So Umi has anything happened to you this morning?" Wil and Taki asked together.

"Well Nomi was acting weird this morning, but no why?" Umi asked as he watched Laura enter the school with his sister.

"Danny you're not late today." AJ said as the other boys started laughing.

"Yeah well my morning was and still is a little weird.." they looked at him with puzzled looks. Danny rolled his eyes whipsering "nevermind!" Danny pushed past Yuuko and the others racing to get to his locker. As the children went to their classrooms their eggs all started to glow, all except Danny's who's was yelling for food. What will happen when they are all awakened.

copy right 2-1-15 hope you like


	5. Chapter 2: Their Destiny

**I don't own digimon just OC's**

**Chapter 2: Their destiny**

As Nomi and the others hurry to their classes not understanding that they would get a very surprising surprise. Danny turns the corner just as Umi does.

"Hey!" Umi screams just as they collide and fall to the ground. Danny's backpack falls to the ground sending Tsubumon rolling out.

"Tsubumon!" Danny screams, Umi's eyes widen as Tsubumon cries out.

Danny scrambles to grab Tsubumon, trying to comfort him with no luck.

"Danny what is that.." Umi asks as he and Danny get off the floor.

"Um..well I really haven't a clue…"

"Danny why did you throw me?" Tsubumon asked as he sniffled his tears away. Danny rubbed Tsubumon smiling.

"Umi can you please not tell anyone you saw him please." Danny pleaded with Umi. Umi nodded and went off to class. Danny put Tsubumon back in his backpack, but Tsubumon wouldn't go.

"Tsubumon, please you said-"

"Danny, that boy has a digimon!" Danny looked back at Umi as he rounded the corner.

"So you're called a digimon?" Tsubumon nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay but I can't go after him, I need to get to class!" Danny said with a little anger in his voice which made Tsubumon flinch.

"Sorry buddy I just can't be late." Tsubumon ducked back into Danny's backpack, Danny smiled and went off for class.

"Stacey wake up.." Yuuko shakes Stacey awake but fails in the process. Nomi sighs and opens her backpack reaching for her notebook. As her hand digs it runs over something smooth, Nomi's puzzled look makes Yuuko and Laura give her a worried look. Yuuko leans over and whispers "Nomi are you okay…"

"No..there's something in my backpack!" Nomi almost screams. Everyone in the room looks at her as does her teacher. walks over to Nomi tapping her foot.

"Is there something wrong!" Nomi shakes her head and quickly brings her notebook out and closes her backpack. nods and returns to her lession. Yuuko, Nomi, Laura and finally Stacey look at each other with fear.

Wil and Sara walk into class late, gives them a questionable look and motions for them to come in. Taki and Danny look over at them smiling.

"Looks like Wil got to her first." Danny said to Taki laughing. Taki rolls his eyes and puts his earphones in. Wil and Sara take their seats in front of Danny and Taki. As the hours go on Tsubumon starts to move in Danny's backpack, making noises and people start watching. Taki hit Danny on the arm waking him up.

"What!" Taki put his finger to his lips and points to Danny's backpack.

"Its moving dude.."

"What.." Danny turns ghost white as he grabs his backpack trying to settle Tsubumon down. leaves the room just in time as Tsubumon's head pops out.

"It's stuffy in here!" Tsubumon yells. Taki, Wil and Sara look from the digimon to Danny with shocked faces. Danny pushes Tsubumon back in his pack.

"Um its just my folder and a video game…" Danny said with an awkward smile. Sara rolls her eyes as well as Wil. Taki didn't move a muscle, he just kept staring at Danny's pack. Danny turned away from Taki, and finally let Tsubumon out of the pack.

"Thank you.."

"Tsubumon, you can't come out right now-"

"But there are other digimon!" Tsubumon screamed making Danny cover his mouth. Danny rolled his eyes and looked at Tsubumon with fury in his eyes.

"Look Tsubumon we'll find the other digimon after school but not right now ok." Tsubumon nodded and sunk back into Danny's pack. Danny sighed and put his pack back on the floor giving Taki another awkward smile. Taki turned back to the front still with shock on his face, he put his earbuds back in.

Umi and AJ finish their notes just in time as the bell rang, everyone starts leaving. Umi grabs his notebook and puts it in his backpack; as he opens it a gray egg shines.

"What the…" Umi drops his notebook and just stares at the egg. AJ notices that Umi isn't leaving and walks over to him, as AJ gets closer he see the egg. A wave of shock and fear wash over him. _(Umi has one too, but his is a different color) _AJ thinks as he waves his hand in front of Umi. Umi shakes his head and finally notices that AJ is standing beside him. Umi's face turns tomato red.

"Umi..is that a-"

"Its nothing…" Umi scrambles to zip his pack but fails. Umi sighs as AJ places his pack next to Umi's.

"What are you-" AJ cuts Umi off by opening his pack and letting his light and dark green egg shine in the light.

"You have one too?" Umi's shocked face puzzles AJ. They both grab their eggs. Just as they start to speak their eggs start to glow.

"What the hell is going on?" Umi asked.

"I don't know!" AJ said just as shock as Umi. As the eggs stop glowing they form into two different creatures. Umi's egg hatches into a sun like creature with a candle wick on its head. Its eyes scan the room until they settle on Umi.

"Hi I'm Sunmon, its finally nice to meet you!" The creature jumps near Umi's face and cuddles him.

AJ's egg hatches into a smoke like creature with a candle wick on its head it stares at AJ.

"I'm Mokumon its very nice to meet you.." Mokumon cuddles AJ. Umi and AJ look at each other then back at their creatures.

"Um what are you.." AJ asked Mokumon and Sunmon look at each other and then back at their owners.

"We're digimon, digital monsters…" they say together.

"Wait Danny has one only a little different.." AJ looks at Mokumon then says "Well where is Danny?" Umi shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't have a clue." They both sigh making their digimon sad.

"He has soccer after school.."

"Yeah!" AJ yells and they all smile.

"Okay guys we can't have you too out so can you please rest in our backpacks." Umi asks. The digimon nod and get into their packs.

Mierra and JT run out towards the soccer field watching the older kids play. Mierra grabs JT's hand making him blush.

"Mierra…"

"Yeah." JT lets her hand go and brings his neon egg out of his pack, making Mierra's eyes widen.

"Where did you…"

"I found it in my parents room-" Mierra cuts him off by bringing her green egg out. JT's eyes widen just as hers did. They both smile and cuddle their eggs closer, causing them to glow.

"What is happening!" They both screamed. As the eggs glowed then formed into too creatures. Mierra's egg hatched into a light green puddle like creature without a mouth, bubbles started to burst out of the creature.

"Hi, I'm Pabumon." Pabumon shyly spoke as she cuddled near Mierra's neck. Mierra started to laugh as well as Pabumon.

"That tickles."

JT's egg hatched into a white floating creature. Its bright yellow eyes stare at JT smiling at him.

"I'm Pitchmon, nice to meet you!" Pitchmon jumped from JT's arms to his neck, tickling him with his fins.

"Hey, s-s-stop that." JT tried to say without laughing. Mierra and JT look at each other and laugh some more as well as their digimon.

"Ok so what are you two?" JT asked. Pabumon and Pitchmon look at each other and then say together "We're digimon!" JT and Mierra stop laughing and look at each other with fear.

"You mean the digimon that Mr. Ichido writes about?" Mierra asked. Even though she and JT knew the digimon wouldn't know.

As the morning set into late afternoon, each one of the destined children found themselves walking to the computer clubs mainroom. Stacey, Laura, Nomi, Yuuko, Sara, Wil and Taki are the first to arrive; right after them Umi, AJ, Mierra, TJ, and Danny arrive.

"Um what are we doing here?" Stacey asked as she put her backpack on one of the tables. Danny put his pack on the table nicely not wanting to hurt Tsubumon.

"Okay...um I have to show you guys something.." Danny said in somewhat of a whisper. Everyone turned to him just as Tsubumon popped out of his bag smiling.

"Hello, I'm Tsubumon!" Everyone but Umi, AJ, Mierra, and JT backed away.

"What is that!" Nomi squealed.

"He's a digimon, and he's my partner!" Danny screamed over her looking annoyed. He grabbed Tsubumon and backed away.

"Danny isn't the only one with a digimon." Umi said with a smile on his face. He dug in his pack bringing Sunmon out.

"This is Sunmon, he's my digimon.." As if on cue Mierra, JT and AJ's digimon popped out of their bags.

"I'm Pichimon!" JT's digimon screamed.

"I'm Pabumon.." Mierra's shy digimon called.

"I'm Mokumon." AJ's digimon called.

Danny's eyes got wider as Tsubumon called "See I told you!" Tsubumon jumped out of Danny's arms and onto the center table in front of Wil and Yuuko.

"They have eggs too!" Tsubumon yelled. Wil and Yuuko looked at each other with eyes widened.

"Wil, Yuuko do by any chance have eggs that look weird?" Danny asked.

Yuuko brought her yellow and white egg out of her bag, the same time as Wil brought his white one out.

Nomi, Stacey, Taki, Laura and Sara back away from them. Sunmon jumped over towards Nomi smiling. "She has one too.." Nomi reached into her bag and pulled out a light gray egg with dark gray markings on it.

Mokumon bounced over towards Sara.

"Her too!" Sara pulled her egg out.

Pichimon floated over towards Laura and Taki screaming "Them too!" As if on cue Laura and Taki pulled their eggs out. Everyone looked at Stacey who didn't move.

"Do you have.."

"Yes…." Stacey pulled out her spiked digi-egg. All twelve made a circle as the rest of the eggs started glowing.

Nomi's egg hatched into a tear like shape light blue in color. "I'm Moonmon!" the digimon cuddles closer to Nomi, making her smile.

Taki's egg hatched into a light yellow puddle like creature with red eyes. "I'm Zuruamon!" the digimon jumped up and down smiling.

Sara's egg hatched into an onion like creature with off purple antennas.

"Hello, I'm Yuramon…" the digimon looked at Sara with wide eyes.

Laura's egg hatched into a purple creature with no arms or legs just ears and a face.

"I'm Dodomon!" the excited digimon yelled as he jumped all over Laura.

Stacey's egg hatched into a purple and black creature with only a face and ears.

"I'm Kuramon!" the proud digimon roared as he stared straight at Stacey.

Wil's egg hatched into a black digimon with yellow eyes.

"I'm Botamon…" the digimon called.

Yuuko's egg hatched into a white digimon with angel wings.

"I'm Puttimon." the digimon flew onto Yuuko's shoulder.

With all their digimon hatched and their destiny's aligned what will happen?

copy right 2-3-15 hope you like it.


End file.
